Deus Ex Machina: Angelic Duty
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Pięć lat po spotkaniu Deana i Sama Juliette otrzymuje nowych „obrońców" – Gabriela i Baltazara. Obaj aniołowie mają jej pomagać w pełnym opanowaniu jej zdolności jasnowidzenia. Współpraca z nimi doprowadzi Juliette do odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zadawała sobie już od bardzo dawna.
1. Anioły wokół nas

**Rozdział pierwszy: Anioły wokół nas**

* * *

><p>Juliette syknęła cicho, pocierając intensywnie skronie.<p>

- Panowie… – jęknęła Juliette, nie otwierając oczu. – Ja rozumiem, że przysłał was tutaj, żebyście pomogli mi opanować tę moc… ale na litość Boską, możecie choć na pięć minut przestać się przedrzeźniać?

Jutro miały minąć dokładnie dwa miesiące od dnia, kiedy to w progach jej domu zawitali dwaj cudownie wskrzeszeni aniołowie: Gabriel i Baltazar. Jak się okazało, przywrócił ich do życia sam Bóg, aby ci, w tajemnicy przed całym światem, nauczyli Juliette kontrolować swoją moc jasnowidzenia i pomóc jej interpretować wizje przyszłości.

Juliette była za to Stwórcy dozgonnie wdzięczna. Sama nigdy nie zdołałaby dojść do takiego etapu, na jakim się obecnie znajdowała. Baltazar i Gabriel sporo jej pomogli w zrozumieniu jej daru.

Tyle że teraz mieszkali z nią, nie wychodząc nigdzie poza obręb jej domu. Nikt z ich pobratymców nie wiedział przecież, że zostali wskrzeszeni przez ich Ojca.

- Nie znoszę robótek ręcznych. – burknął Baltazar, odpychając od siebie pudło wypełnione po same brzegi dopiero co złożonymi długopisami. – A to, co teraz robimy, nie jest nawet pracą.

- No cóż, mój drogi – zaczęła Juliette, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko anioła. – tak już się dzieje, jak dostaje się areszt domowy. Nie możecie się nikomu pokazać, ale jakoś na zapłatę rachunków zarobić trzeba. Ja sama rady sobie z tym nie dam.

- Mogę przecież wyczarować nam trochę forsy. – zauważył Gabriel, dosiadając się do Baltazara i Juliette. – Wystarczy, że mnie o to poprosisz, moja droga.

- Nie będziemy latać na skróty. Zrobimy to tak, jak należy. – odparła dziewczyna. – Wystarczy nam już, że regularnie wynajdujesz znikąd całe tony żarcia, z którymi potem nie wiadomo, co zrobić.

- Jak to nie wiadomo, co z tym zrobić? Sprawić, żeby zniknęły. – W tej chwili Gabriel pstryknął palcami, i znikąd pojawił się ogromny talerz zapełniony smakowicie wyglądającymi kawałkami ciast.

Juliette westchnęła przeciągle, jęcząc przy tym cicho.

- Gabe, prosiłam cię już przecież o to, żebyś… – nagle Juliette nachyliła się nad talerzem, przyglądając się czemuś uważnie. – Czy to jest ciasto szpinakowe? – spytała się, wskazując na kilka ładnie ułożonych obok ciebie kawałków ciemnozielonego ciasta z bitą śmietaną jako nadzieniem i kawałkami granatu robiącymi za posypkę.

- Aha. – odparł Gabriel, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Twoje ulubione.

Juliette jęknęła ponownie, tym razem nieco głośniej.

- A niech cię… – mruknęła, siadając przed talerzem. Bez słowa nałożyła sobie dwa spore kawałki ciasta na mniejszy talerz, po czym od razu wzięła jeden kęs. Z jej ust wydobył się długi jęk zadowolenia, gdy miękkie ciasto zaczęło rozpływać się w jej ustach. – Za dobrze znasz moje słabości. Muszę przestać się tak ci zwierzać.

Juliette nie przesadzała tu ani trochę – od dnia, w którym Gabriel i Baltazar przekroczyli progi jej domu, ci dwaj stali się jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Nawiązała z nimi o wiele silniejszą więź, niż miało to miejsce w przypadku jej i braci Winchester. I nie wynikało to jedynie z tego, że z aniołami spędziła o wiele więcej czasu. Chodziło tu też o coś innego. Czuła, że ją i jej nowych przyjaciół łączy coś więcej, niż tylko zwykła przyjaźń. To była więź, jaką wyczuwa się od razu – nić połączenia, która jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Wiedziała, że Bóg wskrzesił ich właśnie z jej powodu – aby pomogli jej stać się mistrzynią w jasnowidzeniu.

I w tym właśnie jej pomagali. Juliette potrafiła już przewidzieć niemalże wszystko – od prostych, trywialnych rzeczy, jak numery w totolotku, do całej serii ważnych wydarzeń, jakie miały rozgrywać się po drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej.

Była jednak jedna wizja, która spędzała sen z powiek nie tylko Juliette, ale również Gabrielowi i Baltazarowi. Żadne z nich nie wpadło jeszcze na to, co dokładnie ta wizja miała oznaczać.

W tej wizji Juliette stała sama w pustym pokoju. Była otoczona przez białe, jaskrawe światło. Otaczało ją z każdej strony. Gdy ta wizja po raz pierwszy się pojawiła, Juliette była pewna, że oznacza ona po prostu opiekę, jaką roztaczają nad nią dwaj aniołowie. Jednak gdy wizja ta zaczęła się powtarzać co kilka dni, jasnym stało się, że chodzi tu o coś innego – o coś, co Juliette musi rozwiązać. Gabriel podejrzewał, że chodzi tu o jakiegoś anioła. Juliette miała jednak co do tej możliwości spore wątpliwości. Miała już przecież swoich dwóch „aniołów stróżów" – na co był jej zatem potrzebny kolejny anioł?

Od dnia, w którym ta wizja pojawiła się po raz pierwszy, minęło już pięć miesięcy, a żadne z trójki przyjaciół nie było ani trochę bliższe rozwiązania tej zagadki. Juliette w tym czasie przejrzała stosy książek poświęconych interpretacji snów. Liczyła na to, że może tam znajdzie wyjaśnienie na to, co to wszystko oznacza. Nie znalazła jednak tam nic, co by jej pomogło. Zaczynało to już irytować ją niesamowicie. Chciała w końcu poznać odpowiedź na tę zagadkę, aby móc ruszyć dalej. Miała coraz mniej czasu na to, aby przyszykować się do wyruszenia do Deana i Sama i wspomóc ich w misji, która była im przeznaczona od samego początku – ocalenia całego świata.

- Idę spać. – powiedziała kilka godzin później, gdy zapadł już zmierzch, a Baltazar i Gabriel wciąż siedzieli z nią w salonie, oglądając powtórki seriali na jednym z kanałów i zajadając się przy tym przyzwanym przez tego drugiego jedzeniem. – Jutro rano muszę iść do pracy.

- Dlaczego ty wciąż tam chodzisz? – jęknął głośno Gabriel. – Mówiłem ci przecież, że z naszą dwójką u boku nie musisz się już martwić o takie trywialne sprawy. Dostaliśmy misję pomagania ci. Załatwianie jedzenia i pieniędzy do przeżycia również należy do naszych obowiązków.

- Pracuję, bo inaczej bym ześwirowała, siedząc tu non stop. – odparła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się uroczo do aniołów. – Nie potrafię teleportować się na życzenie na Majorkę, gdy tylko mi się to zamarzy. I nie, to nie było zaproszenie do zrobienia tego. – dodała szybko, widząc minę Baltazara. – Jedna taka wycieczka mi wystarczy. Miałam potem problemy żołądkowe przez dobry tydzień.

Juliette udała się następnie na górę. Umyła się, przebrała w piżamę, a następnie wśliznęła się szybko pod kołdrę. Liczyła na spokojną noc i spokojny sen, bez żadnych niepotrzebnych wizji.

I tak też z początku było. Ciemność otuliła dziewczynę, gdy tylko usnęła. Nic jej się nie śniło – wreszcie mogła się zrelaksować.

Ale potem, w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, wizja znów się zaczęła.

Juliette podświadomie jęknęła, wciąż śpiąc. Wizja objawiła się w jej w formie snu – dłuższa, bardziej skomplikowana, z większą ilością szczegółów.

Znów zobaczyła to dziwne, białe światło ze swoich poprzednich wizji. Tym razem jednak nie było jej w tej wizji – światło pojawiło się samo. Chwilę później Juliette zaczęła dostrzegać coś na wzór zarysu czyjejś sylwetki, którą tą światło otaczało. Nie mogła jednak zobaczyć, kto to dokładnie jest.

Nagle wszystko ściemniało. Światło zbladło gwałtownie, a zarys sylwetki zanikł. Wszystko zostało otoczone przez masywnie wyglądające kraty. To one stłumiły blask światła, które znajdowało się przed Juliette.

Zaraz potem dziewczyna obudziła się. Nie musiała nawet zerkać na zegarek, aby wiedzieć, że spała nie więcej niż dwie godziny. Czuła się jednak dziwnie wypoczęta – jak gdyby te dwie marne godziny snu jej na dziś wystarczyły.

Zeszła szybko na dół. Musiała porozmawiać o tym z Gabrielem i Baltazarem. Wiedziała, że żaden z nich nie opuścił jeszcze salonu – uwielbiali nocami oglądać powtórki filmów i seriali. Ostatnimi miesiącami stało się to ich nowym hobby.

- Mamy przełom. – powiedziała im, gdy tylko weszła salonu. Na te słowa Gabriel momentalnie ściszył dźwięk w telewizorze i przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na jej osobę. – Ta wizja z tym dziwnym, białym światłem… zmieniła się. Pokazało się coś jeszcze.

- Co dokładnie? – spytał się Gabriel. Przesunął się nieco na sofie, aby zrobić dziewczynie miejsce. Juliette bez wahania usiadła obok niego.

- W tym świetle pojawił się zarys czyjejś sylwetki. – odpowiedziała. – Nie trwało to dość długo, ale jestem pewna, że coś takiego się tam pojawiło. A potem to światło zostało jakby… zamknięte. Otoczyły je szerokie kraty. Jak takie, które są w więzieniach. – dodała po chwili.

- Ciekawe… – mruknął Baltazar w zamyśleniu, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu. – Jak dokładnie wyglądały te kraty?

- No… jak kraty. Więzienne kraty. Powiedziałam wam to już przecież. – odparła Juliette, nieco zdezorientowana pytaniem anioła. – A co, masz jakiś pomysł na temat tego, co to mogło znaczyć?

- Znaczyć to może bardzo wiele. – powiedział Gabriel, wcinając się w rozmowę, nim Baltazar zdołał się odezwać. – Ale gdybym miał obstawiać najbardziej prawdopodobną możliwość, to powiedziałbym, że…

- Że to był anioł. – dokończył za niego Baltazar. Uśmiechnął się następnie szelmowsko, gdy Gabriel posłał mu groźne, harde spojrzenie.

- Baltazar ma rację. – odpowiedział po chwili Gabriel, wciąż ciskając gromy w drugiego anioła. – Te kraty, które widziałaś w swojej wizji, to najpewniej było więzienie Nieba.

- Macie tam więzienie? – zdumiała się Juliette. Jej reakcja wywołała rozbawienie u obydwu aniołów.

- Ano mamy. – przyznał Baltazar. – Ale wracając do twojej wizji… tak, obstawiałbym najpewniej właśnie uwięzionego anioła. Mogą to być jeszcze inne możliwości, ale jeśli mamy zgadywać w ciemno, to właśnie w niebiańskim więzieniu rozpocząłbym dalsze poszukiwania.

- Ale za cholerę się tam nie dostaniemy. – odparł Gabriel. – Nie po tym, co się tam ostatnio wydarzyło. Nawet po rebelii Lucyfera nie było tam takiego chaosu. Jeśli choć jeden z nas postawi tam nogę, rozpęta się tam drugie Piekło. A my wtedy stamtąd żywi nie wyjdziemy.

- Co zatem robimy dalej? – spytała się Juliette, ucinając dalszą rozmowę między aniołami. Wreszcie gdzieś ruszyli z tą wizją. Nie zamierzała czekać kolejnych kilku miesięcy na otrzymanie kolejnej wskazówki, która zaprowadzi ją donikąd. Chciała to wszystko zakończyć, teraz i zaraz. Miała jeszcze masę innych, o wiele ważniejszych misji, do wykonania.

- Zaczekamy na kolejną wizję. – odpowiedział jej po chwili Gabriel. Juliette jęknęła głośno, wyraźnie niezadowolona z tego, co właśnie usłyszała. – Nie mamy innego wyjścia, moja droga. Nie możemy strzelać w ciemno. Zaczekamy na kolejną wizję. Będę ciągle przy tobie, tak aby, gdy ta wizja się rozpocznie, móc wejść w twój umysł i zobaczyć ją razem z tobą.

- A co, jeśli to faktycznie okaże się być uwięziony w Niebie anioł? Co wtedy?

Gabriel i Baltazar uśmiechnęli się do siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Wtedy, moja droga… – zaczął Baltazar, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Wtedy będziemy mieli niezły orzech do zgryzienia.


	2. Droga do sedna problemu

**Rozdział drugi: Droga do sedna problemu**

* * *

><p>Przez cały następny dzień Juliette nie ruszała się z domu. W pracy wzięła chorobowe, jak przykazał jej Gabriel. Baltazar nalegał, żeby dziewczyna kompletnie rzuciła tę pracę, skoro wychodzi na to, że niedługo mogą zostać zmuszeni do opuszczenia tego miejsca. Juliette nie chciała jednak tego robić – a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Chciała być w stu procentach pewna tego, że te wizje zaprowadzą ich dokądś.<p>

Jak na razie jednak nic nowego się nie pojawiło. Juliette siedziała jak na szpilkach, w napięciu czekając na kolejną wizję. Poza Gabrielem nie było tu z nią nikogo – Baltazar wybył z domu nad ranem twierdząc, że najmłodszy z archaniołów z łatwością sobie z tym poradzi bez jego pomocy. Gdy tylko Juliette to usłyszała, chciała zatrzymać Baltazara, ale nie zdążyła – anioł zniknął, nim zdołała cokolwiek mu powiedzieć.

- Om po prostu nie ma cierpliwości do takich rzeczy. – wyjaśnił jej Gabriel, gdy siedzieli razem w salonie, w niczym niezmąconej ciszy, czekając na tę nieszczęsną wizję.

- Ale jest moim strażnikiem i nauczycielem, czyż nie? – zauważyła słusznie Juliette, wciąż zła na anioła za to, że tak ich zostawił. Wiedziała, że niedługo wróci, ale i tak jego nagłe odejście zasmuciło ją i zdenerwowało. Postanowiła, że jak Baltazar wróci, to nie zrobi mu jednak żadnej tyrady z tego powodu. Nie… zamiast tego cierpliwie zaczeka na odpowiednią chwilę, i wtedy odpłaci mu się pięknym za nadobne. Na samą tą myśl Juliette uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Czy jest coś, co mogę zrobić, żeby ci w tym teraz pomóc? – padło nagle pytanie zadane cichym, niepewnym głosem. Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, przymykając przy tym na moment powieki.

- Nie, niestety. – odpowiedziała równie cichym głosem. – To jest coś, co musi się pojawić samo. Musimy po prostu czekać.

Na takim czekaniu zeszło im kolejne pięć godzin. Baltazar w tym czasie wciąż nie wrócił. Juliette w tym czasie zrobiła sobie obiad, zjadła go, umyła się i obejrzała trzy odcinki jednego ze swoich ulubionych seriali. A wizja wciąż nie nadeszła.

Była już godzina dwudziesta pierwsza, gdy Juliette zaczęła boleć głowa. Od razu rozpoznała ten rodzaj bólu – to nadchodziła jakaś wizja. Od razu usiadła na sofie w salonie, po czym cichym okrzykiem wezwała do siebie Gabriela.

- Chyba się zaczyna. – powiedziała. Archanioł usiadł koło niej i położył swoją dłoń na jej dłoni. Czekał razem z nią na tę wizję, bo zamierzał się jej przyjrzeć „na żywo". Opowieści i wspomnienia Juliette były jednym źródłem informacji – ale przyglądać się tej wizji na bieżąco znaczyło coś zupełnie innego. Gabriel liczył na to, że podczas niej wyłapie coś, co umykało Juliette. I że właśnie to doprowadzi ich do odpowiedzi, jakiej tak zacięcie poszukiwali.

Wizja przebiegła dokładnie tak samo, jak minionego wieczora. Juliette cierpliwie czekała na jej koniec, pamiętając o tym, że i Gabriel przygląda się tym razem tej wizji. Miała nadzieję na to, że gdy wszystko już się skończy, anioł będzie już wiedział wszystko, co najważniejsze do ruszenia dalej z tym wszystkim.

- Tak jak myślałem. – mruknął, gdy wizja dziewczyny się skończyła. – Najpewniej chodzi o niebiańskie więzienie.

- Czyli to tam powinniśmy szukać tego anioła? – spytała się Juliette. – To jedyne wyjście, prawda?

- Niekoniecznie. – odparł Gabriel po chwili. Westchnął ciężko, nim nie odezwał się ponownie. – Fakt, te kraty i intensywne, rażące światło definitywnie oznaczają uwięzionego anioła. Ale nie musi to jednak wcale oznaczać dosłownego więzienia. – Juliette w tym momencie jęknęła głośno, zamykając oczy i unosząc wysoko podbródek w geście irytacji i zrezygnowania. Nie podobało jej się to, do czego Gabriel dążył. Ani trochę. – Może tu też chodzić o jakiegoś anioła, który zgubił swoją drogę. Albo o anioła, który z jakiegoś powodu ugrzązł tu, na Ziemi, i nie może wrócić do Nieba. No i, oczywiście, może to też odnosić się do jednego z moich braci lub sióstr, którzy są teraz w więzieniu w Niebie.

- Super. – burknęła Juliette, wciąż wyraźnie niezadowolona. – Czyli pewnie będziemy musieli czekać na kolejne ulepszenia tej wizji, aby coś więcej z niej wyciągnąć.

- Zapewne tak. – przyznał Gabriel, uśmiechając się słabo do dziewczyny.

Na krótki moment zapadło między nimi milczenie. Juliette intensywnie zastanawiała się nad pytaniem, które chciała zadać Gabrielowi od dłuższego czasu. Nie była pewna, czy anioł zechce jej na nie odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Musiała poznać prawdę na ten temat.

- Hej… – zaczęła niepewnie. Gabriel zerknął na nią kątem oka, czekając na dalszy ciąg wypowiedzi. – Ile w sumie aniołów jest tam uwięzionych? No wiesz… tam, w Niebie? Ilu zostało skazanych i osadzonych w celach niebiańskich?

- Och… chyba aż za dużo. – odpowiedział anioł. Juliette usiadła wygodniej na kanapie, przesuwając się na niej tak, że siedziała z nogami ułożonymi przed sobą, patrząc się prosto na swojego przyjaciela. – Jeszcze przed tym, jak stamtąd uciekłem, zajętych było już ponad… – tu Gabriel na chwilę się zamyślił. W myślach zaczął liczyć cele, które były zajęte w tamtym okresie czasu. – dwadzieścia. Tak, dwadzieścia. Ponad dwadzieścia cel.

- Dwadzieścia? – zdumiała się dziewczyna. – Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz.

- Ani trochę.

- Łał. – Juliette z cichym sykiem wypuściła powietrze przez usta. – Po prostu… łał. A zawsze sądziłam, że anioły są takie prawe, takie… no, kurna, idealne! – Gabriel zaśmiał się cicho, ale w żaden sposób nie skomentował tych słów. – A wiesz może, ilu ich teraz tam w sumie jest?

- Nie mogę być pewien dokładnej liczby, bo po ostatnich ekscesach na górze to pewnie im chyba zbrakło cel, ale ostatni raz, gdy się w tym orientowałem, uwięzionych na stałe było tam osiemdziesięciu czterech aniołów.

- „Na stałe"? – spytała się Juliette, marszcząc nieznacznie brwi. – Co to dokładnie znaczy? Że wwalono ich tam ot tak, bez możliwości wydostania się stamtąd aż do Dnia Sądu Ostatecznego, czy co?

- Mniej więcej… tak, właśnie o to chodzi. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się ponuro na samą tę myśl. – Od dnia, gdy Gadreel, anioł, który wpuścił Lucyfera do Edenu, wylądował w naszym więzieniu, Michał stał się niezwykle zacięty w kwestii przestrzegania zasad. Za najmniejszą niesubordynację trafiało się do celi. Niektóre anioły były wypuszczane po jakimś czasie, ale jeśli ich przewinienie było zbyt wielkie, trafiały tam bez możliwości wydostania się stamtąd aż do samego końca świata.

- To po prostu niewyobrażalne. – mruknęła dziewczyna. Z trudem przyjmowała tę nowopoznaną wiedzę. Nie potrafiła sobie w żaden sposób wyobrazić grupy aniołów wrzuconych razem do jednej celi… za jakie dokładnie przewinienia? – Za co on ich w ogóle tam wrzucał? – spytała się po chwili milczenia, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od zadania tego pytania. Ciekawość w tym przypadku zwyciężyła.

- Zaczęło się od klasyki, czyli zdrady ukochanych tworów ojca… ludzi. – powiedział Gabriel. On też usiadł wygodniej, wiedząc, że czeka go dość długa historia do opowiedzenia. – Tata zawiódł się wtedy na nas niesamowicie. Do tego stopnia, że opuścił Niebo i zniknął bez śladu. Na dodatek opuścił nas też wtedy Lucyfer, a także część podległego mu legionu, który był mu bezgranicznie oddany. Na jakiś czas w Niebie zapanował chaos, którego nikt nie był w stanie okiełznać. Dopiero Michał podjął się tego. Skazał Gadreela na wieczność w niebiańskiej celi oraz regularne tortury, jakie pewnie wykonują na nim aż do dnia dzisiejszego. – tu Gabriel wzdrygnął się nieznacznie na samo to wspomnienie. Juliette, choć bardzo ją to korciło, milczała jak zaklęta. Zdecydowała się wstrzymać z wszelkimi pytaniami aż do wysłuchania całej tej historii. – Następnie mój drogi starszy braciszek wziął się za resztę rebeliantów, którzy za bardzo mieli pietra, żeby zwiać z Luckiem, ale otwarcie go wspierali. Ich też wtrącił do cel i skazał na tortury. Część z nich została nawet potem stracona. Michał sam o to zadbał. – Gabriel wzdrygnął się ponownie. – To właśnie wtedy zdecydowałem się stamtąd zwiać. Te ciągłe walki pomiędzy Michałem i Lucyferem doprowadzały mnie już do szaleństwa. Zszedłem więc na Ziemię i stworzyłem sobie nową tożsamość. Od tamtej pory wszyscy znali mnie jako Lokiego. – Juliette w tym momencie uniosła w zaskoczeniu brwi, ale dalej się nie odezwała, choć ten fragment opowieści zaciekawił ją niesamowicie. – Obaj zmienili się niesamowicie. Jeden uważał, że musi zgładzić drugiego. Jeden nienawidził ludzi, a drugi uważał ich tylko za swoją misję, nic więcej. Przez lata nie chciałem obrać żadnej strony. Zwyczajnie się tego bałem.

- Aż nie natrafiłeś na Winchesterów. – Juliette w końcu zdecydowała się odezwać. – Zdecydowałeś się stanąć po stronie ludzi.

- A Lucek za to mnie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi. – Gabriel uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Cały on.

- Ale teraz i on, i Michał są uwięzieni w tej całej Klatce, w której wcześniej był zamknięty Lucyfer. – przypomniała mu dziewczyna. – A i ty, i Baltazar powróciliście z martwych. Dean, Sam i Castiel mogą sądzić, że Bóg się już nie interesuje tym światem, ale są w błędzie. Po prostu daje on nam wolną rękę w wyborach, jakich dokonujemy.

- Dokładnie. – odparł anioł. – Co sprowadza nas z powrotem do tematu twojego tajemniczego anioła.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytała się cichym głosem.

- Sądzę, że ja i Baltazar moglibyśmy spróbować wkraść się do Nieba. – zaczął Gabriel. Brązowe oczy Juliette zaiskrzyły się, gdy ta usiadła prosto jak struna, wyraźnie podekscytowana pomysłem anioła. – Nie będzie to łatwe, ale da się to wykonać. No i dzięki temu będziemy mogli ze stuprocentową pewnością sprawdzić, czy któryś z przetrzymywanych tam aniołów nie jest z tobą w jakiś sposób powiązany. No… z tobą, albo ewentualnie z twoją rodziną. Bo to też jest możliwe. – dziewczyna tylko skinęła gorliwie głową, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia swojego towarzysza. – To jest nasza najpewniejsza poszlaka. Tak jak ci mówiłem, te kraty nie muszą oznaczać dosłownego więzienia, ale… fakt, naprawdę wyglądały jak te cholery z niebiańskich cel. Obstawiam zatem cały swój dotychczasowy dorobek, że to właśnie tam znajdziemy potrzebne nam odpowiedzi.

- Dziękuję ci. – powiedziała Juliette, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Naprawdę ci dziękuję. Za wszystko, co dla mnie robicie.

- Hej, nie ma problemu. – odparł Gabriel, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. – Taka nasza robota.

- Sądzę, że trzeba będzie jednak jeszcze trochę poczekać z tą waszą wizytą w Niebie. – dodała nagle Juliette. – Powinniśmy chyba poczekać jeszcze przynajmniej z parę dni na kolejną wizję. Kto wie, być może pojawi się w niej coś nowego.

- No dobrze, niech ci będzie. – odpowiedział anioł. – Ale jeśli żadna nowa wizja się nie pojawi, to za najdalej tydzień ja i Baltazar wybieramy się na małą wycieczkę po Niebie. Zgoda?

Juliette mogła teraz odpowiedzieć mu tylko jedno. Choć ta misja, którą zaplanował, była trudna i niebezpieczna, to musieli zaryzykować. To była ich jedyna szansa na poznanie prawdy.

- Zgoda.


	3. Najgorsza tortura

**Rozdział trzeci: Najgorsza tortura**

* * *

><p>Minęło kolejne kilka dni, a żadna nowa wizja nie nadeszła.<p>

Juliette nie miała na tym etapie innego wyjścia, jak porzucić swoją pracę. Ona i jej aniołowie stróżowie planowali włamać się do Nieba i do tamtejszych tajnych archiwów, aby spróbować odszukać imię anioła, który regularnie nawiedzał ją w wizjach. Do tego niedługo zapewne będą musieli opuścić to miejsce. Nie było zatem sensu dłużej bawić się w tę „normalność", gdy jasnym było, że dzień, w którym Juliette wyruszy na swoją prawdziwą misję, zbliżał się wielkimi krokami.

Gabriel jako pierwszy wyruszył do Nieba, aby rozeznać się w potencjalnych tajnych przejściach. Nie zamierzał zapuszczać się daleko. Po prostu chciał sprawdzić teren i ewentualnie dowiedzieć się paru drobnych szczegółów, aby potem dalsze, konkretne poszukiwania, jakie zamierzał przeprowadzić już z Baltazarem, nie zajęły im zbyt wiele.

Juliette została zatem w domu z Baltazarem. Anioł nie mógł w tym czasie nigdzie się „wypuścić" – gdy on i Gabriel zostali wskrzeszeni, otrzymali wyraźny nakaz, aby przynajmniej jeden z nich był w pobliżu Juliette. Nie mogła ona pozostać ani na trochę zdana sama na siebie – a przynajmniej dopóki nie nastanie ku temu odpowiedni czas. Co to miało dokładnie znaczyć, tego żadne z nich nie wiedziało. Dziewczyna podejrzewała jednak teraz, że mogło chodzić właśnie o tego trzeciego anioła, jakiego miała odszukać. Zapewne Gabriel i Baltazar mieli zostać zwolnieni ze swojej służby jako jej stróżowie, gdy odszuka swojego tajemniczego anioła.

Juliette właśnie siedziała w salonie i zajadała się swoim ulubionym ciastem szpinakowym, gdy do pomieszczenia wszedł Baltazar.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go krótkim, ale uważnym spojrzeniem. Lubiła tego anioła, bo wciąż ją rozbawiał, ale ciągle znikał gdzieś na długie godziny. Irytowało ją to niesamowicie, ponieważ przez takie szwendanie się po Ziemi ryzykował ujawnienie tego, że on i Gabriel wcale nie są martwi, a do tego że pomagają młodej wieszczce w perfekcyjnym opanowaniu jej zdolności. Nie robiła mu jednak z tego powodu ciągłych kłótni – ostrzegła go tylko trzy razy na ten temat. Od tamtej pory milczała jak zaklęta. Przy ostatnim ostrzeżeniu zapowiedziała Baltazarowi, że jeśli coś nabroi i wciągnie ich przez to w jakieś kłopoty, to ona powie mu tylko: „A nie mówiłam?", po czym każe mu sama się tym wszystkim zająć.

- Co oglądasz? – spytał się, zerkając na ekran telewizora.

- _Teorię Wielkiego Podrywu._ – odpowiedziała Juliette, nie odrywając spojrzenia od urządzenia. Właśnie leciał jeden z jej ulubionych epizodów – dzień, w którym Sheldon zdecydował się zmienić swój styl życia, aby móc pożyć dłużej.

Nagle ekran znikąd zamigotał, po czym nagle program przełączył się na inny kanał, na którym leciały same sensacyjne i kryminalne seriale. Akurat puszczali właśnie _Dextera__._

- Baltazar, przełącz to natychmiast. – syknęła Juliette cichym głosem. Wciąż trzymała przed sobą talerzyk z ciastem, a w ręku miała łyżeczkę ze sporym kawałkiem bitej śmietany wybranej ze środka ciasta. Zamierzała je jednak odłożyć, jeśli anioł zaraz się nie posłucha jej rozkazu. – Przełącz to, mówię.

- Kiedy ja lubię ten serial. – zaoponował Baltazar.

- A ja nie. – odcięła się dziewczyna. – Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę _CSI_. Mniej tam brutalności walającej się na prawo i lewo krwi. Do tego mam teraz ochotę na jakąś luźną komedię.

Baltazar nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Siedział tylko w fotelu niedaleko Juliette, kompletnie ją ignorując.

Dziewczyna bardzo dobrze znała ten typ zachowania anioła. Zwykł się tak boczyć wtedy, gdy był w typowym dla siebie „przewrotnym humorze". Robił wtedy wszystkim na złość, ku swojej własnej uciesze. Gabriel to zwykle ignorował i zaczynał zajmować się czymś innym. Juliette nie zamierzała jednak tego tak łatwo sobie odpuścić.

Powoli odstawiła talerzyk z ciastem, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni bluzy dresowej swój telefon. Zaczęła na nim otwierać kolejne foldery, jak gdyby szukając czegoś nieważnego. Miała już jednak zaplanowane dla Baltazara coś iście diabolicznego. Na samą tę myśl uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

W końcu odnalazła to, czego szukała. Uprzednio ustawiła głośnik na maksymalną głośność, po czym włączyła wybrany utwór, nastawiając go na ciągłą powtórkę. Następnie osunęła się na oparcie kanapy, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej.

Po chwili z głośników jej telefonu poleciał utwór Celine Dion _My Heart Will Go On._

Na reakcję Baltazara nie musiała czekać długo. Anioł oderwał się od oglądania odcinka serialu w trybie ekspresowym. Rzucił jej harde, niemalże mordercze spojrzenia, oddychając przy tym ciężko i nierówno.

- Wyłącz tę szatańską muzykę. Ale już! – zagrzmiał, jednocześnie wyłączając telewizor i wstając na równe nogi.

Juliette zachichotała, zadowolona z efektu, jaki osiągnęła. Zaraz potem jednak rzuciła się do ucieczki, przeskakując ponad oparciem kanapy, gdy Baltazar ruszył w jej stronę.

- Wyłącz to, mówię! – zawołał Baltazar. Spróbował teleportować się przed nią i zaskoczyć ją tym, ale Juliette była na to przygotowana. Zgrabnie go uniknęła, po czym pognała w stronę przedpokoju, wciąż zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem. Piosenka tymczasem dalej trwała. Refren utworu sprawił, że Baltazar niemalże zawył w agonii. – Jules, na mojego ojca, miejże litość!

- Proste, Balti. Obiecaj, że przestaniesz przełączać telewizor, kiedy oglądam swoje ulubione programy, a wyłączę tę „szatańską muzykę".

- Osz ty… – Baltazar pognał za nią w stronę kuchni. Dziewczyna z piskiem pobiegła przed siebie, aż nie natknęła się na Gabriela, który akurat właśnie wrócił do domu. Szybko się za nim schowała, chichocząc niczym mały diabeł. Baltazar spróbował obejść swojego przyjaciela, ale ten nie pozwolił mu dojść do dziewczyny. Sam śmiał się cicho, widząc reakcję na to, co Juliette i ta piosenka z nim robiły. – Gabriel, błagam cię, pomóż mi z tym.

- Ani myślę. – odparł anioł, wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem. – Sam to na siebie ściągnąłeś, wyjawiając swoją największą słabość. Będziesz miał teraz nauczkę na drugi raz, żeby tego nie robić.

Baltazar zaklął pod nosem, po czym ponownie spróbował dosięgnąć Juliette. I tym razem spotkał się z porażką.

- Wspaniała zabawa. – zaśmiał się Gabriel, po raz kolejny zasłaniając dziewczynę przed aniołem. – No, ale odkładając żarty na bok… Juliette, wiem już chyba, jak znaleźć tego twojego tajemniczego anioła.

Muzyka momentalnie ucichła. Juliette wyprostowała się i stanęła obok Gabriela, wpatrując się w niebo z niedowierzaniem. Baltazar w tym czasie westchnął przeciągle, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wznosząc spojrzenie ku niebu.

- Dzięki ci, ojcze. – wymamrotał, przymykając na moment powieki. Wreszcie nastała długo wyczekiwana przez niego chwila ulgi. Wreszcie ta przeklęta piosenka została wyłączona.

- Naprawdę? – spytała się Juliette, kompletnie ignorując Baltazara. – Co dokładnie trzeba zrobić?

Gabriel uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chodźmy do salonu. Zaraz ci wszystko wyjaśnię. – powiedział. Juliette nie trzeba było drugi raz powtarzać. Bez wahania ruszyła za aniołem, w głowie mając tylko jedną myśl.

_Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiem. Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiem. A wtedy wszystko stanie się jasne. I będę mogła wreszcie spotkać się z Deanem i Samem, i pomóc im we wszystkim, co nas czeka. Wreszcie będziemy mogli ruszyć ocalić cały nasz świat._


	4. Tożsamość uwięzionego

**Rozdział czwarty: Tożsamość uwięzionego**

* * *

><p>Juliette cierpliwie siedziała na kanapie, czekając na to, aż Gabriel nie zacznie jej wszystkiego wyjaśniać. Korciło ją niesamowicie, aby zadać mu tysiąc różnych pytań. Milczała jednak, choć nie było to dla niej ani trochę łatwe. Już wkrótce miała poznać wszystkie odpowiedzi na pytania, które dręczyły ją od miesięcy. Już tak niewiele dzieliło ją od jej prawdziwego przeznaczenia. Jeszcze tylko trochę… tylko trochę, i wszystko będzie już wiedziała.<p>

- Moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. – zaczął, siadając naprzeciwko Juliette w jednym z foteli. Baltazar w tym czasie zajął swoje tradycyjne miejsce w drugim fotelu, postawionym bliżej okna. – Anioł z twoich wizji jest najpewniej jednym z tych, które są teraz uwięzione w Niebie. Znalazłem już pustą dziurę w Niebie, przez którą ja i Baltazar będziemy mogli dostać się do środka.

- I co dokładnie zamierzacie tam zrobić? – spytała się Juliette.

- Przejrzymy wszystkie dane na temat twój i twojej rodziny. – odparł Gabriel. – Musimy sprawdzić, czy jakiś konkretny anioł pasujący do profilu naszego więźnia nie jest z wami powiązany. Chociaż sądzę, że w tym przypadku chodzi wyłącznie o ciebie. I o twojego własnego anioła.

- Mojego własnego anioła. – powtórzyła dziewczyna, nieco zdezorientowana tymi słowami. Baltazar jednak od razu wszystko zrozumiał. Poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu, przyglądając się z uwagą to Gabrielowi, to Juliette.

- Mówisz poważnie? – spytał się, patrząc się prosto na archanioła. – To na pewno chodzi o jej własnego anioła?

- A o co innego, Baltazar? To było oczywiste od samego początku. Aż dziwi mnie, że sami nie wpadliśmy na to od razu, gdy tylko te wizje się zaczęły. Wybacz. – dodał szybko, widząc, że Juliette jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana niż wcześniej. – Powinienem ci powiedzieć o tym dużo wcześniej, gdy tylko się spotkaliśmy.

- O czym? – zapytała się, przyglądając się aniołowi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Gabriel westchnął ciężko, nim nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie.

- Juliette… ty nie masz własnego anioła stróża. – powiedział. Juliette otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, słysząc to. – Naprawdę nie wiem, jak to jest możliwe, ale… taka jest właśnie prawda. Zauważyłem to zaraz po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. Nie mówiłem ci jednak tego, bo chciałem wiedzieć, dlaczego tak jest. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, czy twój anioł stróż przypadkiem nie zgubił ci się gdzieś „po drodze". Teraz już jednak wiem, że sprawa jest o wiele poważniejsza, niż sądziliśmy.

- To znaczy? –Juliette i Baltazar spytali się jednocześnie.

- Tam na górze musiał nastąpić niezły bajzel. – zaczął powoli. – Jakimś cudem podczas swoich narodzin nie otrzymałaś własnego anioła stróża. Przeszłaś całe swoje życie, opierając się na nikłej pomocy aniołów stróżów innych ludzi, których spotykałaś na swojej drodze.

- Jak to możliwe? – zapytała się Juliette. Była teraz bardziej zdenerwowana niż zszokowana. _Jak coś takiego w ogóle mogło mieć miejsce? Czy coś takiego jest możliwe?_ – I skoro go nie mam, to jakim cudem przeżyłam tak długo? I gdzie jest mój anioł – o ile w ogóle jakiegoś mam?

- Tak jak już powiedziałem, wspierały cię okazjonalnie inne anioły. – odpowiedział Gabriel. – Taką mamy misję: jeśli spotykamy jakiegoś człowieka bez ochrony, instynktownie go chronimy. A co do tego, kto nim jest… – Gabriel znów wziął kolejny głęboki wdech, nim, nie odezwał się ponownie. – Sądzę, że twój anioł stróż siedzi w naszym niebiańskim kiciu.

Juliette na moment zabrakło języka w gębie. Długo nie mogła się wysłowić, próbując znaleźć słowa, które mogłyby określić to, co teraz czuła.

- Jak… jak to możliwe? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie sprzed chwili. – Jakim cudem mój anioł stróż może tam siedzieć? Czy to w ogóle jest realne?

- Tego właśnie zamierzam się dowiedzieć. – odpowiedział jej Gabriel, wstając. – Baltazar i ja wyruszymy już teraz. Wiem, że któryś z nas miał zawsze być przy tobie, ale… sama rozumiesz. To sytuacja wyjątkowa.

- Jasne, że rozumiem. – odparła Juliette szybko, również podnosząc się na równe nogi. – Lećcie. Tylko wracajcie szybko. I bezpiecznie.

Aniołowie wyruszyli zaraz potem. Dziewczynie zostało już tylko czekać w napięciu na ich powrót.

Dla zabicia czasu zajęła się oglądaniem śmiesznych, rozluźniających filmików na Internecie. Niewiele to jej jednak pomogło. Myślami wciąż wracała do tego, czego dowiedziała się od Gabriela, a także do tego, że on i Baltazar mogli się właśnie znaleźć w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Każda minuta wydawała się jej wiecznością. Po jakimś czasie zaczęła nerwowo chodzić z miejsca na miejsce, nie mogąc ustać w bezruchu dłużej niż dwie minuty. To czekanie doprowadzało ją wręcz do szaleństwa.

W końcu jednak wrócili. Gdy tylko Juliette ich zobaczyła, poderwała się gwałtownie z kanapy i podbiegła do nich, po czym każdego z nich mocno wyściskała. Nigdy tak nie cieszyła się w widoku tej dwójki.

- Chwała Bogu, że nic wam nie jest. – wymamrotała, z trudem panując nad emocjami. – Nie mieliście tam żadnych problemów?

- Ani, ani. – odpowiedział jej Baltazar, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Nikt nas nie zauważył. Tak jak Gabriel mówił, panuje tam teraz istny chaos. Wszystko poszło jak z płatka.

- Czyli dowiedzieliście się czegoś? – Juliette uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nie mogąc się przed tym powstrzymać.

- Tak… poniekąd. – odpowiedział jej Gabriel z wahaniem. Juliette zmarszczyła brwi, wyczuwając w głosie anioła coś dziwnego. – Chodźmy. Lepiej będzie, jeśli usiądziesz.

_Oho, zapowiada się ciekawie._ – pomyślała Juliette, ale posłusznie zrobiła to, o co ją poproszono. Usiadła na kanapie, której poduszki wygniotła niemiłosiernie w ciągu tej ostatniej godziny czekania, gdy tak siadała na niej, wierciła się i wstawała, aby zaraz potem zacząć rutynę od nowa.

Tym razem Gabriel nie usiadł w fotelu, ale na kanapie obok niej. To była kolejna rzecz, która uświadomiła dziewczynę, że czeka ją bardzo poważna rozmowa. I ani trochę jej to nie uspokoiło.

- Udało nam się znaleźć dane, jakie mieliśmy nadzieję odnaleźć. – zaczął anioł. Juliette przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. Ucieszyła ją ta wiadomość, ale wiedziała, że zaraz dowie się czegoś jeszcze. Czegoś, przez co cała ta atmosfera ją otaczająca była wręcz nie do zniesienia.

- Trochę to nam zajęło. – dodał Baltazar. Zajął on miejsce, na którym zwykle siadał Gabriel. – Normalnie wyrobilibyśmy się w góra dwadzieścia minut, może nawet mniej. Ale te akta były bardzo, ale to bardzo stare. Aniołek, o którym mowa, został ci przeznaczony na samym początku świata.

Juliette w tym momencie wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk zdumienia.

- Żartujesz! – wykrztusiła w końcu, gdy już odzyskała głos. – To… to przecież niemożliwe. Prawda? – tu zwróciła się w stronę Gabriela, licząc po cichu na to, że rozwieje on jej obawy. Jego mina powiedziała jej jednak, że Baltazar wcale nie żartował.

- To całkiem normalne. – odpowiedział Baltazar. Juliette ponownie zerknęła na niego, słuchając go uważnie. – Niektórzy mają takie fory u Boga. Ot, Dean na przykład. Jemu też przypisano aniołka stróża zaraz po stworzeniu dinozaurów.

Juliette uśmiechnęła się lekko na wspomnienie wymarłych stworów, ale zaraz potem ponownie spoważniała. Wciąż nie dowiedziała się najważniejszego. I była pewna, że aniołowie będą ukrywać to przed nią aż do samego końca tej rozmowy.

- Kto jest jego aniołem stróżem? – spytała się.

- Och, znasz go na pewno. – odparł Baltazar. – To Castiel. A propos jego… – anioł odchylił się nieznacznie w fotelu, uśmiechając się kątem ust. – W tych aktach znaleźliśmy coś ciekawego na temat ciebie i naszego drogiego Casa. Wychodzi na to, że gdy miałaś być złożona w ofierze przez swój sabat, to właśnie Castiel cię ochronił. Wyczuł, że nie masz swojego anioła stróża, i jako strażnik Deana poczuł się w obowiązku otoczyć swoją ochroną osobę, która była dla niego taka ważna.

- Wspaniale. – mruknęła Juliette, wydychając głośno powietrze przez usta. – To wszystko brzmi wprost świetnie. Ale jak do tej pory żaden z was nie powiedział mi najważniejszego. – Na moment zapadła między nimi niezręczna cisza. Dziewczyna aż zaklęła pod nosem, nie mogąc już znieść tego napięcia. – Imię _mojego_ anioła stróża. Gabriel, mógłbyś w końcu coś powiedzieć? – tu znów odwróciła się do starszego z aniołów. – Bo na tego tutaj chyba nie mogę liczyć. – dodała, wskazując kciukiem na Baltazara, który nagle przestał być taki rozmowny i nabrał wody w usta. – Nie mówcie mi tylko, że to Lucek.

- Och, nie, nic z tych rzeczy. – zaśmiał się Gabriel. – Dzięki Bogu, to nie on został ci przypisany. Choć muszę przyznać, że ta perspektywa byłaby niesamowicie interesująca. I zabawna jak cholera.

- Gabriel, imię. – syknęła Juliette, przerywając ten potok słów.

- No dobra. – wymamrotał archanioł. – Tylko błagam cię… nie padnij mi tu na zawał.

_Robi się coraz lepiej. To musi być naprawdę jakaś spora szycha… albo naprawdę wielki kryminalista. Tak czy siak, z pewnością będzie ciekawie._

- Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? – spytała się ze spokojem. Domyśliła się już, że Gabriel nie da za wygraną, i będzie tę gierkę przeciągał w nieskończoność. Pozostało jej zatem tylko czekać cierpliwie, aż anioł nie dojdzie do sedna swojej wypowiedzi.

- No cóż… twój anioł stróż raczej nieprędko wyjdzie na wolność. Wyrok na wieczność, bez możliwości odwołania się w żaden sposób. Na domiar tego zbyt wiele tego świata nie widział. Siedzi tam praktycznie od zarania dziejów.

- Że co? – wycedziła dziewczyna. _Co to znaczy, do cholery?_ – Jakim cudem może on… ?

I nagle załapała.

Oczy Juliette powiększyły się dwukrotnie, podczas gdy ona nabrała w płuca tyle powietrza, ile tylko zdołała. Na moment wstrzymała oddech, wpatrując się tylko w Gabriela tymi szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Łał. – zdołała w końcu wydusić, wciąż kompletnie zszokowana tym odkryciem.

- Łał. – powtórzył Gabriel. Najwyraźniej i dla niego było to nie lada zaskoczeniem. – No, ładnie ci się trafiło, nie powiem. Twoim przeznaczonym aniołem stróżem jest nasz osławiony Gadreel.

_Gadreel… Gadreel jest moim aniołem stróżem. Tym, którym powinien mnie chronić od dnia moich narodzin. Ale przez jeden błąd doprowadził do tego, że nigdy nie będzie mógł mnie nawet poznać. Pewnie nawet nie wie, że miał zostać moim anielskim ochroniarzem. Cudnie. Po prostu cudnie._

- Juliette… nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. – powiedział jej nagle Gabriel. Wyrwał ją tymi słowami z zamyślenia. – To bardzo ważne. Nawet jeśli jakimś cudem dane ci będzie go spotkać, w co jednak szczerze wątpię, to tę prawdę możesz mu wyjawić w naprawdę krytycznym momencie, w żadnym innym wypadku Po tym, co zrobił, nie powinien dostać pod swoją opiekę żadnego człowieka. Gdyby inne anioły się o tym dowiedziały… Boziu, podniósłby się tam istny raban. Burdel po tym wszystkim trzeba by było sprzątać wiekami.

- Słowo honoru, że o tym nikomu nie pisnę ani słowa. – odpowiedziała Juliette, wykonując przy tym gest charakterystyczny dla skauta. – Ani Winchesterowie, ani Castiel, ani Bobby… nikt. Nawet mój anioł stróż nie będzie o tym wiedział, dopóki nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne, aby poznał tę prawdę.

Gabriel przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, zadowolony z obietnicy Juliette.

Zaraz potem zapadła między nimi długa, niezręczna cisza. Ciężar informacji, do jakich właśnie się dostali, wciąż wisiał nad nimi niczym topór kata. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co w sumie można było jeszcze na ten temat powiedzieć.

Baltazar wypuścił głośno powietrze z ust, formując przy tym usta na kształt małej litery „o".

- Hej, na kanale siódmym leci powtórka którejś części _Star __Treka__._ Może sobie to obejrzymy?

* * *

><p><strong>No – i drugi prequel mamy z głowy :) Tak jak gdzieś już to chyba zaznaczyłam, początkowo chciałam go opublikować najwcześniej po tym, jak Gabriel i Baltazar pojawią się w głównym opowiadaniu, ale doszłam do wniosku, że Juliette powinna otrzymać porządne „<strong>**backstory****", nim tamta historia porządnie się nie rozwinie.**

**Wiemy już zatem, w jaki sposób przeznaczenia Juliette i Gadreela są ze sobą złączone. Zdradzę tylko, że Gadreel o tym się w końcu dowie – kiedy jednak dokładnie, tego jeszcze nie jestem pewna. Ale zapewne niedługo, skoro zostało to już ujawnione w tym ****prequelu****. Wkrótce też na arenę powrócą Gabriel i Baltazar, co spotka się z niemałym zaskoczeniem wielu osób.**

**Niedługo wrócę do aktywniejszego pisania „Deux Ex Machina". Na razie skupię się jednak na zakończeniu opowiadania „Black Swan" oraz ruszeniu do przodu z „Lux Aeterna" i „Someone Stronger". „Deux Ex Machina" znalazło się jednak nieco wyżej na mojej liście priorytetów, więc proszę oczekiwać kolejnego rozdziału głównego opowiadania – tak sądzę – najdalej w przyszłym tygodniu. Mam zaplanowane kilka nowych premier, chcę więc najpierw ruszyć jak najdalej do przodu z innymi publikowanymi opowiadaniami, nim nie zdecyduję się na wrzucenie tu kolejnych opowiadań.**

**Z góry dziękuję wszystkim, który to opowiadanie czytali/czytają, i tradycyjnie zachęcam do zapoznania się z innymi opowiadaniami.**


End file.
